Festival a Ciegas
by Eliii Shojo
Summary: Akane se enferma pero aun asì quiso prepararle una cena a Ranma para el festival particular el cual los habìa invitado Kasumi, pero como siempre Ranma no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. RxA Reviews plis!


**Festival a Ciegas**

\- Nabiki: que veamos los fuegos artificiales del festival de verano en casa y con… antifaces? –preguntó incrédula la mediana de las Tendos- Es una broma verdad?

\- Kasumi: No hermanita! –dijo con una sonrisa- Esta es una nueva forma apreciar la belleza de nuestro festival pero con el corazón y no con la vista, eso escuché en la tele esta mañana y me lo dijeron un par de personas más

\- Nabiki: Kasumi eso es una tontería –dijo con una gotita en su frente- aparte… -abrazando a su hermana y susurrándole al oído- lo más divertido es ver como los dos tórtolos se quedan "casualmente" solo para tener sus "momentitos tiernos" y yo poder fotografiarlos –rió la castaña-

\- Kasumi: lamento arruinar tu forma de divertirte con Akane y Ranma, pero nuestra hermana se levantó con un fuerte resfriado y dudo que papá la deje salir hoy, si es más, tuvo que cancelar su salida con sus compañeras porque no se sentía bien.

\- Nabiki: es una pena! –dijo decepcionada, realmente necesitaba esas fotos porque las había prometido para la revista del colegio y a un excelente precio, pero bueno, para otra sería- Y qué hay que hacer para celebrar ese "festival a ciegas" que tan orgullosa te tiene?

\- Kasumi: muy fácil hermana –comenzó mientras se iban a la cocina-

\- Nabiki: y Ranma? –preguntó-

\- Kasumi: cuidando a Akane –dijo ante la burlona mirada de la castaña la cual pensaba que tal vez ese negocio con la revista escolar no estaba tan descartado-

En el cuarto de la menor de las Tendos la susodicha estaba luchando por no morir del dolor de cuerpo y la fiebre que tenía en ese momento, siendo acompañada por su prometido

\- Ranma: vaya.. –acotó mientras le sacaba el termómetro a la peli azul- cómo hiciste para enfermaste así? –preguntó al ver que la fiebre no le había calmado ni un poco-

\- Akane: acaso no te acuerdas que peleando con el maestro por esa estúpida bola de arroz me tiraste al lago? –dijo muy molesta la Tendo-

\- Ranma: DEJA DE CULPARME POR TODO! –gritó enojado, pero al ver el estado tan débil de su prometida, a pesar de su expresión desafiante, se calmó- ya te pedí perdón unas cien veces –terminó esta vez arrepentido-

\- Akane: no importa! –tapándose con la sábanas- sólo déjame dormir

\- Ranma: segura que no necesitas nada más? –preguntó preocupado, la verdad no quería irse y dejar a la chica así-

\- Akane: segura! Ahora ve a hacer las cosas para el festival –fue lo último que dijo al escuchar la puerta cerrarse- Idiota –susurró antes de dormirse-

La tarde estaba pasando muy rápido y todavía faltaba un montón de cosas para el festival el cual la familia Tendo-Saotome iban a celebrar ahí. Y una de esas cosas era la comida.

\- Nabiki: todavía le falta a eso Kasumi? –preguntó señalando la olla donde la mayor de las hermanas estaba preparando la sopa de entrada-

\- Kasumi: si Nabiki –mientras veía la sopa- una media hora más o menos

\- Nabiki: vos crees que vamos a llegar con todo lo que falta? –preguntó esta vez preocupada-

\- Kasumi: yo creo que sí! Aunque.. estará bueno un poco más de ayuda con esto –y al decir esto escuchó una voz desde la puerta de la cocina dejándola sorprendida a ella y a Nabiki-

\- Akane: yo les ayudo –dijo al escuchar lo que sus hermanas hablaban-

\- Kasumi: Akane! –dijo sorprendida- te encuentras mejor?

\- Akane: si! –animadamente- lista para ayudar

\- Nabiki: no creo que sea buena idea –apoyándose en la pared- estas muy débil todavía, Ranma nos dijo que seguías con una fiebre muy alta y que el Doctor Tofu le dijo que no te esfuerces y sigas en cama Akane

\- Akane: pero ya estoy bien Nabiki en cerio –trató de convencerlas-

\- Kasumi: bueno, a ver… -tocándole la frente- ya no estás con fiebre, puedes ayudarnos pero sólo en la cocina y no te esfuerces tanto

\- Akane: gracias Kasumi –sonriendo- mira quería hacer este plato –mostrándole una revista de cocina-

\- Kasumi: bueno Akane! Primero terminemos con la sopa y luego sigamos con ese platillo –sonrió-

Aproximadamente unas dos horas habían pasado y Kasumi había dejado a Akane terminar con su comida mientras ella se iba un rato a comprar algunas verduras que faltaban en ese momento aparece Ranma, el cual sin percatarse de que Akane era la encarga de la cocina comenzó a hablarle a, según él, Kasumi

\- Ranma: Kasumi, dónde dejo estas serpentinas que me hiciste compr…. –y al ver a Akane con el delantal se sorprendió mucho no sólo por el estado de su prometida sino también porque se percató de que ella estaba "cocinando" algo para él, osea, destrucción para su frágil panza- quququ….QUE HACES? -preguntó alterado- y Kasumi?

\- Akane: cocino, no ves! –dijo aun molesta con el Chino- y ella no está se fue a comprar mientras yo termino con la comida

\- Ranma: pepepepero Akane –tartamudeó- estás débil y em,,, no dededeberìas estar esforzándote –dijo mientras la sacaba de la cocina para llevarla a su cuarto pero ella se soltó-

\- Akane: si claro! Ni que te preocupara –dijo volviendo a su realidad, por un segundo se había ilusionado con que Ranma estaba preocupado por ella pero era claro que el muy insensible no quería comer su, según él, ASQUEROSA comida, qué la voluntad no contaba?, se preguntaba siempre ella, pero bueno, esta vez no le iba a dar el gusto- Vos sólo piensas en que si yo cocino vos irías directo al hospital por la indigestión –bufó molesta-

\- Ranma: entonces si lo sabes para que lo haces? –preguntó sin pensar-

En ese momento el corazón de la peli azul se rompió en miles de pedazos y no pudo, aunque quiso, ocultar una rebelde lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla, así que apagò todo y salió corriendo a su cuarto, empujando a su insensible prometido.

\- Akane: TE ODIO! –gritó antes de dar un portazo, sin darse cuenta que la persona que habìa escuchado la pelea había sido Nabiki y German Saotome-

\- Ranma: pero qué diablos le pasa ahora, yo sólo le dije la verd…. –pero no pudo terminar con la frase porque sintió el pie de su padre golpeándolo con mucha fuerza haciéndolo caer en un balde de agua fría- VIEJO IDIOTA QUE DIABLOS TE PASA? –gritó-

\- German: COMO QUE, QUE ME PASA? TE PARECE BIEN TRATAR ASI A TU PROMETIDA QUE HIZO ESA COMIDA PARA VOS? –gritó-

\- Ranko: PERO QUE QUIERES QUE ME MUERA DE UNA HINDIGESTION POR LA ASQUEROSA COMIDA DE AKANE EH!? –retrucó la pelirroja-

\- Nabiki: Se calman los dos! –dijo tranquila pero con mucha firmeza en su voz- Tío German espera afuera –y el Saotome salió- y vos…-tirándole agua caliente a su futuro cuñado- no puedo creer que seas tan insensible con Akane, ella que se esforzó mucho en hacer esta comida para vos, la cual, según ella era tu comida favorita de siempre, la verdad si fuera ella rompo el compromiso con vos ahora mismo sin importar todo lo demás –dijo sin más ante la atenta, molesta y sorprendida mirada del ojiazul-

\- Ranma: pero no entiendo porque se molesta si ella misma sabe lo horrible que cocina apart…. –pero Nabiki le pegó una cachetada-

\- Nabiki: ella pasó toda la tarde con Kasumi haciendo tu comida favorita, incluso ya está lista y todo, ya que quería darte una sorpresa porque te ama Ranma –dijo sin mas mientras se sobaba la mano-

\- Ranma: Akane… -dijo sorprendido-

\- Nabiki: yo te invito a que pruebes la comida –dijo y levantó la tapa de la olla-

Al levantarla Ranma se encontró con un arroz primavera muy a lo occidental como había probado una vez en su viaje, con su padre, por occidente el cual le había encantado y sus ojos se llenaron de culpa y sorpresa sin contar que sus mejillas desde hacía un buen rato estaba como un tomate

\- Nabiki: hazlo! –ordenó y Ranma obedeció-

\- Ranma: no está nada mal! –dijo sorprendido- pero cómo? –preguntó incrédulo-

\- Nabiki: muy fácil Kasumi le ayudó como te dije ahora no seas tan patán y discúlpate con ella

\- Ranma: si Nabiki, gracias –dijo con una sonrisa-

\- Nabiki: NADA DE GRACIAS! Me debes 2000 yens! –dijo seriamente-

\- Ranma QUEEEE!?

Faltaba sólo una hora para los fuegos artificiales y para que el festival llegue a su fin, la familia Tendo la estaba viendo por la tele esperando el espectáculo de luces que estaba prometido pero claro, tenía que ser visto con sus respectivos antifaces. La cena estaba transcurriendo normalmente con la diferencia de que, el arroz que Akane hizo estaba en la mesa por pedido de todos y sin probar salvo por Akane y por sus hermanas y que la peli azul no le había dirigido ni una tímida mirada a su estúpido prometido, y eso era algo que llamó mucho la atención a todos salvo a German y a Nabiki que sabían de la pelea.

\- Kasumi: Familia, vamos a la entrada para ponernos los antifaces que falta unos minutos para los fuegos artificiales –llamó la castaña siendo obedecidos por todos-

Una vez que todos se pusieron los antifaces Ranma agarró a Akane y se apartar silenciosamente un poco del grupo.

\- Akane: QUE QUIERES? –preguntó mientras se soltaba con brusquedad del agarre del chino-

\- Ranma: quiero que me perdones! –dijo sin más- no sabía lo duro que te habías esforzado en prepararme la cena –mostró una dulce sonrisa- Gracias! –y comió del arroz- Está delicioso la verdad!

\- Akane: Ranma –dijo sorprendida- no mientas! –frunció el ceño-

\- Rannma: no miento, es la verdad –y se sirvió otro tazón-

\- Akane: Ranma gracias! –dijo sonrojada y le dio un besito en la mejilla- popor que no vamos con los demás a ver los fuegos artificiales –y se encaminó para la entrada con el pelinegro-

Una vez que llegaron vieron a todos con sus antifaces esperando el espectáculo y cuando Akane estaba por ponerse el suyo sintió una mano que la jalaba hacia su dueño

\- Akane: Ranma? –dijo sonrojada por el acercamiento-

\- Ranma: me enteré también que esto lo hiciste porque me amas –le susurró al oído- y sabes que… yo también te amo tontita –y la besó mientras se veían los primeros fuegos artificiales explotando en el cielo-

Al principio Akane estaba muy sorprendida pero pronto comenzó a corresponder a los cálidos labios del ojiazul. " _creo que con esto me va a subir la fiebre"_ pensó pero a eso a quien le importaba ahora.


End file.
